Burn
by hotchgirl18
Summary: The B.A.U. investigates when bodies being burned and disfigured with sulfuric acid are found. What happens when one of their own is the target?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Guess what I'm doing this weekend?" Prentiss asked as the team sat around in the bullpen.

"Not another 'Sin to Win,' weekend," Morgan groaned. Prentiss just smiled.

"Oh no," he put his hands in his face.

"You still gonna tell me what they're about, Em?" Reid asked.

"Nope," Prentiss smirked, "and you'll never find out."

"I bet Garcia can pull 'em up," Reid taunted.

"Okay, guys, that's enough!" Prentiss exclaimed, "JJ what are you doing?"

"Will and I are gonna take Henry to the zoo," JJ answered.

"He'll like the animals," Rossi said, "so will Will." JJ lightly punched him in the shoulder. Just then, Hotch came striding into the office.

"Oh, and what's our favorite Unit Chief doing for the weekend?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing," the stoic boss quipped, "look. I don't mean to ruin your weekend, but we got a case."

"Can't it wait?" JJ groaned.

"Fraid not," Garcia said, "this one looks pretty gruesome."

"And by gruesome, she means let's get started right now," Hotch commanded.

"Four victims—two women and two men were found dumped on the side of the road. They were hardly recgognizable because-" Garcia cringed, "he disfigured their faces."

"Sulfuric acid," Reid noted, "very effective way of getting rid of the evidence."

"Oh, there's more," Garcia quipped, "all of the victims' bodies were TOTALLY burned. Not just their faces. I mean, well, you have pictures!" She quickly sat down.

"Do we know how they got there?" Morgan asked.

"It appears he keeps his victims and holds them for a couple of days," Hotch explained, "when they become of no use to him, he sprays them with sulfuric acid."

"That's brutal," Prentiss added, "sulfuric acid? That takes a lot of time! You have to get the acid somewhere."

"I'm having Garcia track all purchases of sulfuric acid," Hotch said, "also, look into occupations that would give the unsub access to the chemicals—auto mechanics, chemists, we need to cover all our grounds. This man is organized and brutal and he will not stop. Wheels up in thirty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wheels were up and the B.A.U was heading to Detriot, Michigan.

"So, sulfuric acid. Why? I mean, what's the signficance of it?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe he's disfigured himself and wants to exact revenge."

"Okay, let's work with that theory," JJ added, "he could be going after someone, just like Kaman Scott. He's targeting the person he blames for his disfigurement."

"Or, maybe he's more like Ben Bradstone, a raging psychopath who gets off on the torture of his victims," Prentiss chimed in.

"Yeah, but he also went after someone, too," Reid said, "his sister in law Lila."

"But two women and two men?" Morgan asked, "come on. There's gotta be some sort of connection." Just as he said that, his "babygirl," Garcia rang in.

"Greetings crime fighters. I wish I had better news for you, but I don't. Another woman's body has been discovered in the park."

"Let me guess," Rossi said, "burned with sulfuric acid."

"Oh honey, she made the Phantom of the Opera look like Orlando Bloom," Garcia quipped. Everyone cringed. Hotch sighed. This case kept getting more brutal.

"Okay, Reid, you and Dave go to the medical examiner," Hotch sighed, "see if she can give us any insight. Reid and JJ, I want you to go to the crime scenes. See if it's a true dump site. Prentiss, Morgan, and I will set up at the station. " He turned to face Prentiss, "Prentiss, you and Morgan talk to the families of the victims. See if there's any connection between them. Garcia, I need you to check mechanics in Detroit. This unsub is getting the sulfuric acid somewhere. Working at a car repair shop would give him access to those chemicals. Cross check that against mechanics with criminal records."

"Sir, do you know how many mechanics there are in Detroit? They don't call it Motor City for nothing," Garica freaked out.

"I know, Garcia," Hotch said, "but work fast. We don't have much time."

"I know sir."

"You know, there's still one other possibility we have to consider," Reid said, "it could be a mad scientist."

"Mad scientist or not, this is a clear psychopath who gets off on watching his victims burn to death," Rossi said, "he could be one of the most brutal killers we've seen."

"Sherrif Johnson," the bumbling, overweight sherrif introduced, "you must be the FBI."

"Yes. I'm Agent Hotchner. These are Agents Prentiss and Morgan."

"I can't believe it. This guy is moving rather fast. It seems as if every day, he has a new victim."

"Some of our agents are at Clarissa Rogers' crime scene," Hotch said.

"She was a good woman. She was the first grade teacher at the local elementary school. I knew her mother. Never thought I'd be notifying her of Clarissa's death." Sherrif Johnson shook his head.

"Did Clarissa ever get her car fixed?" Prentiss asked.

"Why yes," Sherrif Johnson looked up, "she had a faulty engine took it to a car repair shop. Didn't say the name, but I heard it from her mother. How'd you know?"

"We think the unsub may be a car mechanic. It'd give him access to sulfuric acid."

"Regardless, this unsub is moving rather quickly," Hotch said, "he abducted her and killed her in the same day. We need to move faster."

"Agent Hotchner?" a young woman asked, "another woman was just reported missing. Her name is Abby Jones. Left for work at Denny's and never showed up there."

"Prentiss, Morgan, let's go now. Sherrif, are you coming with us?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. Let's do this."

"Please, no! You don't want to do this!" Abby Jones cried out.

"Hahaha," the unsub taunted, "tell that to the F.B.I. Oh, wait- they'll never come," he said in a sing song voice.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" She tried to writhe out of the chair. Somehow, she managed to untie herself and run. The man grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Abby exclaimed. He let go. _No. It can't be that easy_ she thought. As soon as she turned around, she felt a burning in her face. The man sprayed her with a strange chemical.

"AHHHH!" she cried, disintegrating on the floor. Her face was burnt. She could feel it drooping. She couldn't see and crumbled to the floor. All the while, the unsub was videotaping the whole thing.

"AHHH!" he mocked and laughed. He couldn't wait for the B.A.U to see this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Just spoke to Abby Jone's coworkers at Denny's," Prentiss briefed, "she said Abby was going to be a little late because she was getting her car fixed."

"That's the same thing that Clarissa Rogers did," Morgan said, "what about our male vics?"

"Uh, Ronald Townsend was going to local auto shops to sell auto parts and Frank Rogan went to buy a car."

"That's a pretty big purchase," Prentiss noted.

"Garcia," Hotch said, "I need you to track local auto repair shops near Denny's and the elementary school." Garcia was typing away at the speed of thought.

"There are three auto shops in this neighborhood, but there's one across from Denny's and it's called Arnold's Auto Repair..and geez, would you look at that? _All_ of our victims went there just before they were reported missing!"

"Garcia, who's the owner?"

"The owner is...oh no... oh NO!"

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch barked.

"The owner is Nate Arnold, brother of Karl Arnold!"

"The Fox?!" Rossi asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he's had multiple arrests for assault, battery, weapons charges, and when he was fourteen he got caught setting a cat on fire! But he never did any jail time. Damn state said he was too young," Garcia ranted bitterly.

"What are the chances? Two pyschopaths in the same family?" Reid asked.

"He gets off on watching his victims disintegrate to death," Rossi said, "I'll be. This is a first. And we've all had firsts."

"Garcia, do we have an address?" Hotch asked.

"Sending you his home address and his work address now."

"Let's go!"

Nathan Arnold gloated as Abby Jones disintegrated before his eyes. _Ugly whore_ he thought.

"You're all ugly whores," he muttered out loud. He went to his videocamera. The FBI was going to be storming any minute.

"Just watch and see," he said. He saw Agent Hotcher take the back of the house. This was going to be fun. _It's all for Karl_ he thought. As Hotch made his way back behind the wooded section, he radioed Morgan.

"Hey, Morgan, I got something- OH!" he yelled as he was knocked to the ground.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked, "HOTCH?!"

 _He must've been out for thirty minutes_ Nathan Arnold thought. When the stoic Unit Chief came to, he was strapped to a chair.

"Agent Hotchner?" Nathan gloated, "you remember me?"

"Nathan...Arnold," Hotch whispered, "you're just as sick as your brother." Arnold slapped him.

"Now, now, let's play nice. Remember, I decide if you live or die. Just like George Foyet, remember?" Hotch shot up.

"Foyet...killled...Haley," the agent muttered, "and when my team finds you, they'll kill you too.

"Not quite," Arnold grinned, "take a walk with me."

"I can't. I'm strapped down."

"I can take care of that." He yanked the agent upright. As Hotch walked around the basement, he tried to get a feel for the enviornement. Chemicals. He smelled chemicals. He tried to get the smell out of his mind,

"Why do you do this?" Hotch asked, "don't you have enough power already?"

"Because it's fun," Arnold said, "you can never have too much power. I've always thought old Karl did it wrong anyway. Sulfuric acid burns away this evidence. They can't tell anything."

"We found the victims," Hotch said.

"It's fun to listen to them scream. To watch them die. To watch them burn. Old Karl would've loved this. I tried to teach him a thing or to, but he never listened."

"They will find you," Hotch growled.

"Oh, I don't think they'll find _you_." In a flash, Hotch was down to the ground and Arnold was gone.

"AHHH!" He screamed as his face burned up, "AHHH!"

"We go in NOW!" Morgan exclaimed. There stood the Unit Chief huched over to the floor screaming in agony.

"We need a medic—NOW!" Morgan exclaimed, "MOVE!" Prentiss went chasing Nathan Arnold.

"AHH!" Hotch screamed again as red engulfed his face and hands. The team could only look on in horror.

"Where's that medic?!" Rossi all but yelled. Just then, the ambulance came. Hotch, the ever composed Unit Chief was crying out in pain, and there was nothing the team could do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ambulance came and Rossi, Reid, and JJ could only look on as the badly burned Unit Chief was rushed to the nearest hospital _. Would Hotch make it_ the whole team wondered. If he did survive, would he ever be the same? Meanwhile, Prentiss and Morgan were chasing Nathan Arnold through the woods.

"Nathan Arnold, STOP!" Prentiss yelled. Their guns were drawn and Morgan's scowl was a scowl of pure contempt.

"Oh, he's not gonna make it. What's it to you?" Arnold taunted.

"He's my boss and BEST FRIEND!" Morgan yelled, ready to take aim.

"Morgan," Prentiss warned.

"He'll never make it," Arnold sang, in a creepily jovial voice. He then took off.

"HEY!" Prentiss yelled, "you mess with one member of this team, you mess with all of us!" She took after him.

"Prentiss, wait!" Morgan exclaimed. Too late. It was a game of cat and mouse. As the sadistic killer ran into his basement to hide, he didn't look where he was going. There stood the can of sulfuric acid he used to douse Aaron Hotchner. Arnold tripped over it and screamed, "AHHH!" Prentiss and Morgan rushed into the basement and found nothing but a puddle of what once was Nathan Arnold.

"Well, if that ain't karma, I don't know what is," Prentiss quipped.

"Come on, Emily. Let's go to the hospital."

"Do you think he'll make it?" the normally composed Prentiss asked.

"He's a fighter," Morgan said, "he'll make it. Come on, I'll call Garica."

"Hey, babygirl," Morgan said solemnly, "we got the unsub."

"Oh my god! Who's hurt?" Garica asked frantically.

"Babygirl-" Morgan started.

"No! Don't you 'babygirl' me! I may not be a kickass profiler, but I can always tell when a member of my family is hurt and I swear to God, if you don't tell me Morgan I'll-"

"Penelope, it's Hotch." Garcia's lower lip trembled.

"Hotch? What happened?"

"The unsub sprayed him with sulfuric acid. He's burned badly, Penelope. We're going to the hospital right now."

"He's gonna be alright?" Garcia asked, "the burns are just temporary? He'll live, right? Morgan, say something!"

Morgan was caught between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't lie to his baby girl, but then again, he didn't want her to know everything that had happened.

"I don't know, Penelope. I don't know."

"NO!" Garica yelled, "my liege has to survive! He HAS to!" Morgan could hear a keyboard being thrown from the desk.

"Penelope..." Morgan tried to reassure her.

"I'm coming there," Garcia said.

"Penelope, you should stay-"

"No, Derek," Garcia said, "my Bossman is hurt. I'm coming to the hospital right now. I'm already out the door and you can't stop me," she said, her voice shaking.

"Family of Aaron Hotchner?" a nurse asked.

"That would be us," Rossi answered. The nurse looked perplexed.

"We're his team," Rossi explained.

"Agent Hotchner has been wheeled into emergency surgery. I don't know the prognosis yet. Frankly, he's the worst burn patient I've ever seen. What this man did to him was indescribable. Please tell me you got this guy."

"We got him," Rossi answered.

"Good. I'll keep you guys up to date." Now, it was a waiting game.

"Agent Rossi?" the nurse asked.

"Yes?" The whole team stood up.

" The good new is that Agent Hotchner will survive. I'm telling you. He's a fighter. Y'all are lucky to have him as your boss."

"The bad news?" Reid asked.

"Agent Hotchner suffered multiple burns to his face and hands."

"But you corrected them in surgery, right?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm sorry," the nurse responded grimly, "no amount of surgery can fix this. The burns are permanent." The team gasped. They looked across the hall into Hotch's room. The team held hands and cried on each others' shoulders, preparing themselves for what Hotch would look like when he woke up.

"Will he ever come back?" Reid asked.

"I don't know, Reid," Rossi shook his head, "I just don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You may go see him now," the nurse said, "one at a time, though."

"I think you should go," Reid said to Rossi, "you're his best friend."

"I'm just not sure of how he'll react," Rossi stated grimly, "are Jack and Jessica on their way?"

"Yeah, they are," Prentiss whispered.

There lie Hotch, in a hospital bed. What was once a handsome face with dimples was now a burned, charred face on his cheeks and forehead. All traces of those dimples were gone. His calloused hands became even more calloused as red burns took their place. Rossi squeezed Hotch's hand. It felt like a rock.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked with uncertainty.

"Dave?" Hotch mumbled, "what happened?"

"You were attacked by an unsub. You're in the hospital now," Rossi explained, "shh. Shh... it's okay."

"My face?" Hotch asked. He reached up to touch the burns.

"No, don't touch that," Rossi commanded gently.

"Did you catch Arnold?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, we got him."

"What happened to my face? I want to see!"

"Aaron, you were badly burned with sulfuric acid. You don't need to see that yet."

"Are my scars...permanent?" Rossi nodded solmenly.

"I want to see my face," Hotch said.

"No, Aaron, it's pretty bad!"

"Don't play me Rossi," Hotch hissed, "show me the damn mirror. I want to see what that bastard did to me." Reluctantly, Rossi handed Hotch the mirror. Hotch held it in his scarred hands. A tear rolled down the normally brave Unit Chief's face.

"I look like..." he sobbed, "I look like a monster!" He threw the mirror on the floor and it shattered.

"Aaron Michale Hotchner, you are not a monster!" Rossi affirmed with all the might in his voice.

"Yes," Hotch replied, "I am. Oh, what will Jack think of me when he sees me like this?" He threw his hands in the air.

"I'm a terrible father!" he wailed.

"Aaron, Jack loves you," Rossi scolded, "you are not a terrible father."

"But Jack almost lost me today." He chuckled bitterly.

"In a sense, he did," Hotch continued, "he's got a freak for a father now."

"AARON!" Rossi screamed, grabbing the man's face, "look at me!" Right then and there, he saw the extent of what that piece of slime did to his best friend.

"You are not a freak. You are a hero! You saved Jack! You saved everyone from the same fate. Nathan Arnold is dead. Jack loves you and we love you. The team is here for you! Please don't shut us out," Rossi pleaded. Hotch nodded.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Hey Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, Aaron?"

"I'm sorry about before."

"Aaron, you're angry and sad. We all are. But, give it time."

"How long will the team adjust to the new me?"

"Aaron, disfigured or not, you always will be our Unit Chief. You always will be our hero. You don't have to do anyting you don't want to do." With that, Rossi exited, bracing himself for how Jack would react.

"Is Daddy gonna be okay?" Jack asked.

"You're daddy's gonna be fine," Rossi said, "but he will look different. The bad guy made him look different. It's gonna take time getting used to. Do you want to go see him?"

"Yeah!" Jack agreed.

Rossi and Jack made their way to Hotch's room.

"Daddy!" Jack ran to his father's hospial bed.

"Jack!" Hotch exclaimed, ready to hug his son.

"AHHH!" Jack ran from the room shutting his eyes. Aaron Hotchner could only lay back down in tears thinking _Great. Now my own son is terrified of me._

"Aaron, he just got spooked," Rossi tried to reassure.

"Dave, he was frightened!" Hotch protested.

"He's just a little kid. It's gonna take some time getting used to."

"But...but...what if he doesn't love me anymore?" Hotch asked.

"No. Don't you dare talk like that!" Rossi chided, "the little man loves you. You're his hero. He just got scared for a second. It doesn't mean he's scared of you. He doesn't love you any less."

"But what kind of father am I if my own son is scared of me?" Rossi knew where Hotch was getting at.

"Hey, hey. You are nothing like that bastard. You understand?" Hotch coud only nod. Just then, JJ and Jack opened the door.

"Daddy?" Jack asked, moving cautiously toward the bed..

"Hi buddy," Hotch choked up.

"Can I touch?" the curious child asked.

"Yes. But be careful. They still really hurt." Jack carefully reached up and touched his father's burned cheek.

"Did the bad guy really do this to you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, son. He did."

"I'm sorry I ran," Jack apologized.

"Jack, honey. You don't need to apologize for anything."

"Yes I do," Jack retored. Hotch smiled. The guy would make a great lawyer someday.

"You're the best daddy in the whole world and I love your new face!" Jack ran up and hugged hi father. Hotch hugged him back with as much force as he could master.

"Ow, Daddy," Jack rubbed his shoulders.

"Sorry, son. I didn't mean to hurt you.

'S okay, Daddy." Jack and Hotch embraced again. Jack laid his head on Hotch's shoulder and Hotch rubbed his son's shoulder with his charred hands, both wishing this moment would never end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Garcia stormed into the hospital room.

"Is my liege fine?" Garcia asked.

"Yes," Rossi said, "Hotch is fine." Hotch smiled at his tech analyst's obvious concern.

"Garcia, I'll be alright," Hotch himself reassured, "although emotionally I'm a wreck and I'm ugly as hell."

"No Bossman," Garcia scolded, "do not say that. Burns or no burns, you are still a very handsome man. Jack can see that. Why can't you?!"

"Garcia.." Rossi started.

"It's okay, Rossi," Hotch said.

"Arnold!" Garcia exclaimed, "tell me you got Arnold!"

"We got him kitten," Rossi stated, "he tripped over his own sulfuric acid and burned to death."

"NO! NO!" Garcia shouted, "that is not good enough. I wanna watch him suffer and bleed to death. I wanna see him burn with my own eyes! I want him to go through exactly what Hotch went through and..." she panted.

"Garcia.." Hotch chucked.

"Sorry," Garcia apologized, "it's just that what he did to you was awful and cruel. But, you're alive. You're alive."

"Remind me to never piss you off," Rossi quipped.

"Touche," Hotch agreed. Returning to her happy, jaunty self, Garcia pulled out a basket.

"I brought you something!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no," Hotch groaned.

"It's your favorite...chocolate covered almonds and Peeps!" Like a little kid, Hotch's eyes widened in shock.

"Garcia! This is amazing. How did you know these were my favorites?" Rossi put a hand on Garcia's back.

"Well, Hotch, I guess I'd better get going," Garcia said, "but I'll be in the waiting room with the team so don't you hestitate to call if you need something."

"I won't Garcia. Thank you." Then, without thinking, Garcia reached out and hugged her boss and planted a kiss on his deformed cheek. She watched as Hotch recoiled.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"Garcia," Hotch said firmly as he took his hand in hers, "it's okay." She smiled at the touch of his rough hands.

"Wild horses, sir. Just wild horses."

Hotch was still in the hospital for a week. His vital signs were good and he was responding to the medications. His face and hands were still burned. He had nightmares from the attack. Rossi, however, kept watch and was able to subdue him most of the time. The nurse approached the team.

"I have good news!"

"What is it doctor?" Reid asked, "can his face be healed?"

"The good news is that he is going to go home today. His vital signs are good, and he's in good condition for release. The bad news is that he will have to wait about six months before his face can be fixed. Even that is a hit or miss. We won't be able to remove all the burns, but we'll do the best we can." The team nodded. As the nurse and Rossi wheeled Hotch out, the team looked out. Then, Reid asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(2 months later)

As Hotch was at home recovering from his burns, Rossi flourished as temporary Unit Chief. They caught about twenty unsubs in those two months. Of course, it was never the same without Hotch. The team knew, however that he'd eventually come back. Oh sure, they all doubted it, but nothing could keep Hotch away from his work veery long. After a particularly gruiling case, Rossi heard a knock on his door.

"Hey," Rossi said as he beckoned Hotch inside.

"Hey," Hotch responded.

"So how are things at home?" Rossi asked.

"Good. I get to spend more time with Jack. He's a very inquistive little boy." He smiled, or as close to a smile he could get.

"I'm sure he has...questions," Rossi responded.

"He does," Hotch responded grimly, "I just told him the bad guy gave daddy a boo boo, but it will get better. I told him we got the bad guy and he can't hurt me again. Jack was afraid the bad guy would come back and hurt him too. I told him he would never do that. We got him." His tone took on a darker quality.

"And the montly checkups?"

"Uh... I still have to wait a few more months before I can get some of these burns healed. The doctor said they might not heal completely because they're too deep."

"What about your hands?"

Hotch winced.

"Yeah...that's something that can never be fixed. Of course, it never gets any easier. I get stares at the grocery store. People ask me 'are you the agent that got burned in the acid attack.' It's _really_ awkward for me and Jack." He grimaced.

"Listen, Aaron. They don't know you like I do," Rossi assured, "You're a handsome man... okay, that didn't come out right." Hotch chuckled.

"Your point, Dave?"

"My point is that you're a hero. Now, no one is glad that you got attacked, but because of you, Nathan Arnold won't live to hurt another victim. You're the most compassionate man I know. You're so kind and caring to the victims we help, and sometimes the unsubs. You're not in the B.A.U for nothing. And burns or no burns, we will support you in whatever your decision is. Now, if you want to spend more time with Jack, I totally understand. I can take the Chief position permanently. But I don't wanna do it without your blessing."

Hotch sighed.

"Well, I guess there's one thing left to do."

Rossi braced himself.

"Pass my psych evals. I'm seeing a psychiatrist. I know I'm not the most...open person in the world, but after what happened, she wants me to work on that. And I have been, I've been trying. In a month I can be cleared for field duty, provided I pass my evaluations." Rossi gasped.

"Youre coming back?"

"Dave, you know me. Nothing can keep me away from the Bureau for long. And besides, with a face like mine, I could get an unsubs' confession in zero to sixty."

"Aaron," Rossi tried to scold, but he chuckled. Hotch laughed, too. Maybe Rossi was right. He was slowly getting Hotch back.

(1 month later)

"And what happened after Agent Hotchner was taken to the hospital?" Section Chief Strauss asked.

"Nathan Arnold tripped over his own can of acid and burned to death."

"And how has this affected Agent Hotchner off duty?"

"Why is this any of your buisness, Erin?" Rossi spat, "he was more worried about what Jack thought of him than anything. But Jack thinks the world of him!"

"Agent Hotchner passed is psych evals, clearly. But, you wrote the questions, correct?"

"Agent Hotchner has been seeing a psychiatrist," Rossi said, "he is more than capable of returning to Unit Chief."

"And how would his apperance affect the team dynamic? A deformed FBI agent might scare people away," Strauss said smugly. Rossi slammed his fist on the desk.

"His apperance would NOT affect the team. We love him and accept him for who he is as a HUMAN BEING unlike you! The team would function as it always has, and with Hotch as our leader, our team would be back to NORMAL Erin!"

"Agent Hotchner has been offered full retirement-"

"Again?!" Rossi yelled, slamming his fist on the table again, "this is the second time, Erin. First, it was Haley, and now it's Arnold! What do you have against Aaron Hotchner? This is the second time you have used his personal tragedy to further your own game. Now, listen to me and listen to me good, Erin Strauss: Aaron Hotchner is coming back. He _will_ return to duty because he deserves it!" Strauss shifted uncomfortably.

"Need I remind you about New York City, Erin?" Rossi asked, "I'm sure Penelope can dig into that for us." Strauss squirmed.

"Or you can just sign the papers and back off of Agent Hotchner," a voice said.

"Director Carrol," Rossi said, "I'm sorry about that! I'll step aside."

"No need," the FBI director said.

"Director Carrol!" Strauss gasped.

"You heard the man," Carrol said, "Agent Hotchner has been through enough. He doesn't need a Section Chief with an agenda on his back. This is about the fifth time I have told you to back off of Agent Hotchner. And using his acid attack is a cruel way to do it. Now, I don't know what he did to you, but I assume he did nothing. So, you will sign off on his return and if you don't, I'll have your badge."

"And if I don't?" Strauss asked.

"Badge or New York City," Carrol replied, "what'll it be?" Strauss huffed and signed the papers.

"He starts back Monday," she said curtly.

"Watch it Erin," Rossi warned.

As Rossi walked out of Strauss's office, he saw the team there.

"How much did you hear?" Rossi asked.

"All of it," JJ replied.

"So, what really happened in New York City?" Hotch inquired. Rossi shook his head. For profilers, they really should know better.

"That's between us and New York," Rossi said.

"That's okay," Reid said, "I'll have Garcia pull it up and-"

"Reid."

"So, what did she say?" Reid asked.

"Aaron, you start Monday," Rossi said, "congratulations! We'll be here for you every step of the way."

"So are you really coming back?" Reid asked.

"I'm coming back."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Rossi asked as he and Hotch walked into the building.

"Honestly, I don't know," he sighed, "I'm glad to be back with my team. It's where I belong."

"But?" Rossi pressed.

"How are the local cops going to react? My cheeks are covered in red splotches! No one wants to work with a facially deformed FBI agent. "

"We do," Rossi said. "and if they don't like it, well, we'll put 'em in their place. Besides, ol' Garcia can find some dirt on them should they give you a hard time." Hotch chuckled.

"I don't wanna scare victims and witnesses away."

"You won't," Rossi assured, "you're the most compassionate man I know. When the time comes to interview them, you'll be as sweet and gentle as you always have been. From now on, we're using you as lead interrogator when we get our unsubs, though!"

"Hey!" Hotch exclaimed, lightly patting him on the back.

"Ow!" Rossi exclaimed, rubbing his back.

"Did I hit you too hard?"

"No," Rossi panted, "it's just your hands are a lot rougher than they used to be. Geez, man, they're like a rock!"

"Sorry," Hotch grimaced, "that's one thing that can't be fixed."

"Well, I guess I bettter get used to it. The team had better get used to it because-"

"SUPRISE!" the whole team yelled as Hotch and Rossi entered the round table room. Hotch gasped.

"Guys, you didn't have to do all this!" the Unit Chief exclaimed.

"We wanted to," Rossi said.

"Did you plan all this?"

"No, sir," Garcia answered, running up to him, "I did!"

"Garcia..." Hotch pseudo-warned, giving her his "hotch stare."

"Sir, that's not gonna work today," Garcia protested. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"I figured my glare would be a lot more intimidating now!" he laughed. That got the whole team laughing and smiling.

"No time for that now!" the cheery tech analyst said, "we've got to eat cake!" It was a chocolate and vanilla cake that had WELCOME BACK written on it.

"Mmm.. chocolate and vanilla. My favorite baby girl," Morgan said.

"Garcia, did you make this?" Hotch asked, eating the decadent cake.

"Yeah, I made all of it. In fact, I made all the food we're eating here today. Of course, JJ helped me with decorations, which I might say go really well with the room. Of course, Prentiss bought all the stuff and-"

"Garcia," Hotch interrupted, "I love it. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me sir." Then, she ran up and gave her Unit Chief the biggest hug.

"Oh, sorry sir. I forgot-"

"It's okay, Garcia. Just be careful." He gently returned the hug.

"Hey man, we're just glad you're back." Morgan gave him a fist bump.

"You know statsically hugs give off germs and-"

"REID!" the team warned.

"Sorry. Hotch, I'm so glad you're back. You know, after Gideon left, I was so afraid I was going to lose you, too that day."

"Well, Reid, you don't have to worry about that. I plan to stick around for a long, long time." He fist bumped Reid.

"When are you gonna get your surgery?" Reid asked. He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, Hotch, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you mean," Hotch assured, "the doctor said within six months. But, honestly, we just have to wait and see. My main focus is on Jack and getting back to work."

"Speaking of Jack, how is the little guy?" Rossi asked.

"Every night, he kisses my boo-boos before he goes to bed."

"Aww," the whole team said at the same time.

"Well, guys, there's more cake."

"There's also some peach cobbler in there," Morgan said, "just think. This is the one of few times we get to do this. Eat up guys."

"And, try not to pet Hotch's face the whole time," Rossi quipped sarcastically, "he's not a kitty cat."

"Three women have been found strangled to death in their apartments..." Garcia explained.

"Uggh, don't serial killers realize we need to take a BREAK every once in a while?" Prentiss asked.

"This unsub is very organized," Hotch said, "it looks like he uses a ruse to get in the house."

"He could be a janitor or be apartment security," Rossi said.

"We won't know until we get there," Hotch said. He took a look around. It was his first case back as Unit Chief. Despite the case, the team was glad everything was back to normal.

"Wheels up in twenty," Hotch said. To the team, those were the most beautiful words in the world.

THE END


End file.
